An inflator for inflating a vehicle occupant restraint, such as an air bag, may contain a body of ignitable gas generating material. The gas generating material is ignited when the vehicle experiences a collision for which inflation of the air bag is desired to protect an occupant of the vehicle. As the gas generating material burns, it generates a large volume of gas which is directed to flow from the inflator into the air bag to inflate the air bag. When the air bag is inflated, it extends into the vehicle occupant compartment to restrain an occupant of the vehicle from forcefully striking parts of the vehicle.
Such an inflator commonly has an elongated cylindrical housing. The housing includes an inner tubular wall and an outer tubular wall. A cylindrical filter is contained in the housing concentrically between the tubular walls. The inner tubular wall defines a cylindrical combustion chamber in which the body of gas generating material is contained. A plurality of gas flow openings extend through the inner tubular wall and direct the gas to flow radially outward from the combustion chamber and through the filter toward the outer tubular wall. A plurality of gas flow openings extending through the outer tubular wall similarly direct the gas to flow radially outward from the housing toward the air bag.